The Forgotten Secret of the Prince
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Join the Hunt as I, Tora tell the tale of My life and how Zev's secret brings us closer together then rips apart as more secrets from his and my past are dug up and thrown infront of the very people they are about. Will our friendship end or will something else be born from the smoking ashes of our past? Read and follow the trip to find out. (Other pairings besides Zev and Warden)
1. Prolog

Prolog

A little elfin girl with her hair in two pigtails pushes her way to the front of a huge crowd. ~Wonder what's going on.~ I thought as I reached the front of the crowd to see two men kicking and beating a man who looked to be in his 30's. I gasp and run forward punching the one man in the ribs as I did so the other man grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me forcing me to my knees.

"Little Monster! How dare you do this to me" The man I punched pulled his arm over his head in a fist I closed my eyes and whimpered as I heard him bring down his fist. After a little bit I felt my arm become free so I opened light grey eye to see my mother on the ground and the men gone along with the crowd.

"Mama!" I screamed as tears flowed down my face I clenched my hand on her dark red almost brown dress and shock her gently. "Mama Hurry wake up come on!" I cried but then I saw a pool of red start forming under her belly. I felt vile rise in my throat as a hand came and pulled me away by the back of my shirt.

"Knock it off girl stop being well such a wimp!" A accented voice said from behind me, I turned and pulled away making him let go of my shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked with a sniffle.

"I am your new owner until you are ready." the man said it was then that I noticed this was the same man who those thugs where beating up. I backed up shaking my eyes wide as the man picked me up and carried me away. I kicked and screamed but no matter what I did he would not let me go until we entered a building and I was thrown into a metal cage and my ankles chained to the bars of the cage.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting my Hero

**Chapter 1:Meeting My Hero**

* * *

After weeks in that cage without food or water I was forced out by the same man and dressed in a very dark red almost black dress that had a light blue color. The man unbraided my long black hair then forced me out of the building and down the road to where a big platform was built. I drug my feet over the stony ground until I was on the platform I looked over to see another elf dressed in old tattered clothes his blonde hair looked like it had not been washed in mouths and his golden brown eyes looked lifeless another thing about him caught my eye he had a tattoo of three waves doing down his right cheek.

"Now where should we start the bidding for the scrawny runt here?" the man who forced me here said pointing to the other elf.

"Three sovereigns!" A man yelled from the crowd I knew this man he was one of the Crows, I remember when my mother told me about the crows one of the most dangerous and they had a deadly reputation and where not to be messed with.

"Deal!" The man on stage said as he pushed the elfin boy off stage and pulled me forward I pulled away from him and trying punching him how dare he do this to me after I helped him!

"How much for this feisty bitch?" The man who held me asked the crowd. No sound came until I rammed my arms into the mans gut making he release me and I start running until I am trapped by four armed men.

"10 Sovereigns!" I heard a women yell making me look but I could not see her.

"Deal again take the monster and leave today's sale if over." The man I hit in the gut said as he pushed me off the platform forcing me to land on my feet on the ground in front of a women who wore the same outfit as the other man who got the boy. I gulped and felt fear fill my soul that's when I snapped and ran ducking under the women as she tried to grab me I raced down the darkening alleyway the stones dug into the unguarded souls of my feet as I ran.

"After her don't let her escape!" I heard voices scream from behind me, I felt my legs grow week from the effort of the run put as the voices got closer I ran faster adrenaline keeping me going until I reached a dead end and I was forced to turn and face the men.

"No where to go now runt." One of the three men said. I narrowed my eyes fear taking over as I looked for a way to escape but finding now I turned my fear to courage and raised my fists ready to fight the big, armored, and armored, skilled men. ~Ok I am a fool I cant win this~ I thought but then a laugh from above drew my attention I looked up to see the elfin boy from before smirking down at the thugs as he tossed me two daggers and jumped down in front of me.

"Come now boy surrender you and that brat cant beat us" one of the thugs said. The boy smiled and ran towards the thug his own daggers held out as he jumped he slit the mans throat with one dagger and stabbed his heart with the other landing on the thugs body he turned looking at the other two his eyes narrowed as he walked back over to me his body and face covered in blood.

"We need to work together. Two on two or one on two?" He asked and I noticed how heavy and yet charming his Antivan accent was it made me smile.

"two on two. I think I can handle him by myself." I said my voice confident like always as I looked at the man who had just sold me. "He must pay." I said with a growl as I raced towards him. I jumped and spun my body holding my daggers out as I spin I slashed his face and torso up as I landed on the ground in front of him then I ducked under his legs and as I stood up on the other side I plunged my dagger in his back making him fall dead. I looked to see the last thug was long dead and the boy sat on the body watching me.

"You fight with the spirit of a tiger, you where a wise purchase." A mans voice said from behind me. I turned slowly to see the man from the Crows and the women who had bought me walking towards us. The elf boy walked to my side and bowed to the two older humans then forced me to bow as well. A hand touched my shoulder making me tense then pull up a hand swirling the dagger to face where the hand came from.

"Very good, you have born skill young girl what's your name?" The women asked as she removed her hand forcing me to drop the dagger from that hand in the motion.

"My name my lady is Tora." I said my voice low but still confident as I lifted my grey eyes to look the women over her long red hair and stunning violet eyes pulled me in.

"I am Airel your mentor now and this man" She motioned to the man who had brown hair and black eyes "is Samuel, young Zevran's mentor." She said with a smile as she took my other dagger from my hand. I looked to the elf who I guessed was named Zevran he was glaring at Samuel and Airel like he would want to kill them.

"Come now apprentices lets get you to your new rooms at home and for that performance we will even give you tomorrow off." Samuel said as he put a hand on Zevran's shoulder and lead him away soon Airel did the same to me. They lead us to a blacksmith's then down a small alleyway that led us to a huge building hidden from all eyes unless you knew it was there. Airel showed Zevran and I to our rooms his on the third floor at the very end and mine on the third floor at the middle.

I walked inside my room and sat on the bed soon Samuel brought food into me a bowl of hot soup and half a loaf of bread my mouth watered but I forced my self to eat slow and once I had finished the soup Samuel took the tray away leaving me holding the bread as I lay on the small cot big enough to hold two people. Soon I fell asleep curled into a small ball on my side and fell asleep facing the wall. This was going to be a big adjustment for me a 5 year old elfin girl like me.


	3. Chapter 2: The Crows

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Around midnight a light thud near my window made me woke up with a start my heart beating a mile a minute. I sat up and pushed my hair back with my hand flinching as another thud sounded. I stood brushing off my night gown as I walked to the window and opened it sticking my head out just as a tiny rock hit me in the side of the head. I looked toward where the rock came from to see Zevran sitting on the roof looking over at me grinning.

"Ah So your awake finally yes?" He asked his voice low and coxing. I nodded and smiled climbing out onto the window still then up the brick wall to the roof then inched towards him crouched low to the roof.

"Yes I am thanks to you." I said in a grouchy voice. Zevran laughed tossing his head back slightly making his blonde hair fall over his shoulders.

"You little tiger do realize it was dangerous coming up here right? Just like running at the sale your lucky I was there." He said his voice sounded dreamy like he was here but his mind was elsewhere. I sighed and hung one of my legs over the top of the roof my other arched up my arms be hind me holding my back up.

"Yeah I know but Zevran at the sale I had to run I just…." I trailed off tears filling my eyes. "I just had to get away from that man he tricked me made me save him from his own workers causing my mother to step in and get killed to protect me that that filth took me." I cried my voice strained. I flinched when I felt a hand go though my hair then stop at the base of my ear making me turn to face Zevran in the eyes.

"Tora, you did what you had to, you knew your mother that's a gift given wisely, and you had your first kill as well and you met your mentor and me and my mentor more gifts giving that would not of been had you not saved that bustard." Zevran said in a low calming voice I could hear feeling in his voice though and it made my tears come faster.

"I- I know Zev- I'm sorry for complaining to you." I cry as I fling my arms over his shoulders pulling him into a hug my head resting on his shoulder. I felt him flinch at my sudden movement but after a little bit of time he relaxed and hugged me back. My tears soon soaked his shirt I pulled away slowly my face flushed and eyes bloodshot.

"Tora, your complaining is nothing I used to do it a lot what is most important is that you do not regret your choices." Zevran said with a grin and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't Zev, how could I? The Crows are respected and feared here in Antiva I was a poor beggar before who happened to be fathered by a swordsmanship teacher. This is the best path my life could take." I said smiling.

All of a sudden Zevran pushed me down onto my back flat on the roof and layed down next to me on his back. From below I heard my mentor's voice talking.

"Yes, Tora show great promise but she also seems hard to control when by herself." I heard Airel say her voice was low as I peeked over the roof ledge watching her talk to a older grey haired man below with Samuel next her to.

"I see this could be troubling I heard of what she did, Samuel how fairs your purchase?" the grey haired man asked making me narrow my eyes how dare he call us purchases.

"Sir, his name is Zevran and he shows great skill as well I think with time and work he will be one of our best." Samuel said and I heard Zev smirk beside me.

"I have a plain Airel, Samuel train them together for two weeks then we will meet again." The gray haired man said then looked up toward us making me pull back fast and lay flat. I heard the three of them walk back inside and then I felt Zev pull me up by my hand gently.

"We need to return to our beds little tiger, it will be rough tomorrow." He said his voice teasing making me lunge at him pinning him to the roof making him suck in a deep breath.

"Don't call me little, or I will claw up your pretty face." I teased with a mock growl holding up a hand in a claw motion.

"Oh no kind tiger not my handsome face it's all I have!" He said making his voice shake as if scared. Making me laugh as I stood and helped him up.

"See you in the morning Zev, sweet dreams." I said with a yawn as I walked above my window and lowed my self inside. I smiled when I saw Zevran copy my move into his room then I turned and pulled close the window. I heard a sound behind me in my room making me turn fast and back against the glass. A boy older then me with short black hair and lustful dark brown eyes he held a dagger in his hand as he slowly moved towards me.

"So you're the new apprentice the 'tigress' as the older people call you." the boy says with his eyes narrowed as he walks closer to me holding the dagger out toward me.

"Leave me alone, if you don't I will not be sorry for what happens to you." I say my voice shaking. The boy laughed and lunged at me grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn twisting my arm against my back making me glare at him over my shoulder.

"Don't talk so big you runt just cuz you have a nickname does not mean anything." He said into my ear the dagger's blade against my back.

"What's your name?" I asked in a very quite quivering voice. The boy laughed and pressed the dagger against my back more making me wince.

"My name is Taliesin, now Tora do as I say or you will be bleeding." He growled in my ear as he pushed me to the bed. Just as he tried to kick my knees out I jumped and kicked my legs out behind me hitting his legs making him release my arm. As he let go of me I spun fast and ripped the dagger out of his hand making him jump back. We walked around each other then I smiled and jumped forward swinging the dagger down in a big arch catching his arm and making him stagger back to the window.

"Looks like your the one who had to do as told or you will be bleeding." I growled as I walk forward placed the dagger at his neck then grabbed his shirt collar and walk him to the door. Just as I put my hand out to open the door Airel opened it and was scowling at me and Taliesin.


	4. Chapter 3: The Promise

Chapter 3

* * *

Airel coughed and I let go of Taliesin and dropped the dagger the tips of my ears red with embarrassment. Taliesin jumped up and dashed behind Airel holding his dagger again.

"Tora what happened here? Why was Taliesin in here with a dagger?" Airel asked as she caught Taliesin by the collar as he tried to run away.

"He ambushed me mentor, I woke up to close the window since the room had gotten chilled and when I turned from closing it he lunged at me saying that if I did not do as he said that he would hurt me." I said making my voice shake.

"I see he will be punished now go back to sleep Tora you start training tomorrow." Airel said as she turned and walked out the door closing it quietly.

I smiled opening the door and peeked my head outside to see Airel toss Taliesin in a small metal cell at the bottom of the steps that was partly hidden in shadows. I went back inside my room and after closing the door again I walked to my bed crawled inside the covers then pulled them over me and drifted off again.

I woke up later when someone opened my door making it slam against the wall making me jump to my feet my fists held in front of me. I looked to see Samuel and Airel standing in the door way frowning their eyes narrowed at me.

"Get dressed now! Training starts now!" Samuel ordered his voice deep and commanding making me drop my guarded pose and nod. I walked to the small stand that held my outfit that the Crows had given. I turned to look at Samuel with a slight glare.

"Um can you leave so I can change?" I asked my voice hard as I spoke to him. Samuel snarled at me then turned on his heels and walked out the room closing the door leaving Airel to tend to me. I held up the long blood red dress and looked at Airel confused only to notice she was wearing a dress that was almost like the one I held now. The only difference was that she wore a long chain mail piece with long sleeves over her dress with plate mail attached at the shoulders and the whole back was also plate mail.

"Let me help you with that Tora." Airel said as she walked over and took the dress from my hands. I smiled and offered a nod in return as I slipped off my night dress and took up the small roll of cloth and wrapped it around my chest holding it tight against my body as I always have. With a sigh I lifted my arms as Airel slid the skin tight red dress over me then handed me two dagger and a leather belt. I smiled and buckled the leather strap over my back so that it was right above my belly one of the dagger's sheaths at each of my sides. I slid the daggers into their sheathes then Airel grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door once I got my leather boots on.

We walked down the hall to the stairs to see Zevran and his mentor walking towards us once they where in front of my mentor and I we walked down the steps and then out into the training field outback the barracks. Zevran and I walked side by side until we wherein the center of the field our mentors backed away from us to the very side of the field.

"Zevran and Tora, Airel and I have spoken and we have decided that you will fight each other right here, right now. Who ever has the lest amount of damage will be sent on a solo mission that will be taking place a day from now." Samuel said with a grin as he lifted his hand high in the air. I unsheathed my daggers at the same time Zevran unsheathed his, we started circling each other until Samuel swung his arm down signaling for us to start.

I screamed and ran my daggers held firm at my sides I kicked off the ground at Zevran and swung my daggers in three large arcs. Zevran sidestepped and grabbed my arm twisting it so he was behind me one of his daggers on my back the other at my throat. I looked over my shoulder at him frowning and I felt his grip became loose so I pulled my arm that he held out form behind me. I quickly twirled and kicked out my leg sweeping his legs out form under him as I twirled. I stopped with one of my feet on his arms pinning it to the ground my other hand holding the tip of my dagger under his chin.

Zevran smiles making me let my guard down then he grabbed my leg and rolled making me fall to the ground where he had been. We both scrambled to our feet and once on them ran at each other both of our crashing into the other making one of our daggers cut each of us under our ears mine on the right side his on the left. The cuts where deep and sure to leave scars we here about to go at it again but Samuel ran over and disarmed us of our daggers sheathing them in our belts as Airel ran over and bandaged our cuts.

"Sorry about that Zevran, I did not mean to hurt you." I said my voice filled with sadness and shame as I looked at the ground. I felt a hand lightly touch my cheek making me turn to look.

"Oh but my little Tiger, that is what we where told don't blame yourself" he said with a grin making me blush slightly. "hate him not yourself. He made us do this." He added in a low whisper looking at Samuel. I smiled and nodded as he pulled his hand away.

"Tora, Zevran for your good work on this battle you will both be going on a solo mission. Tora you will be heading to Ferelden, Zevran you will be staying here in Antiva but will be going to the royal city. You both have tomorrow the day before your missions to relax and get your weapons and items ready for your tips." Airel said with a smile as she put her hand on my shoulder and led me to my room.

"Go to sleep early tonight you have a lot to do before your mission." Airel said tossing me my night dress and a pair of paints. I gave her a fake smile as she closed the door I changed outfits then opened the window resting my arms on the window still as I looked outside. I sighed leaving the window open I walked over and layed on the bed our battle had taken an hour or two at most and somehow I did not feel tired. I must of drifted off sometime for I woke up around midnight to see Zevran leaning against the wall next to the window in his Crows outside his weapons still on his back. I gasp and toss my pillow at him making him laugh as he catches the pillow and lays it on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood and walked to him. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight making me squeak in shock and pull away from him. "Zev, what's wrong? Tell me!" I whispered looking at his face seeing a worried and sad look on his usually cold face.

"Tora, they are sending me on a death mission! They want me to kill the king alone!" he said his voice reviling his fear. I hugged him tight and walked to the bed sitting with him I stroked his hair and frowned.

"Zev, Calm down please I know they are sending us on death missions but that's what the Crows do, we are trained for this they think us ready to go on these missions which means they know our skills are good enough to complete them." I said my voice low.

"Your right Tora, I need to get a grip I cant fall apart but I fear I will I have nothing to live for." Zevran said sadly removing himself from my hug. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Lets make a promise Zev, no matter what or where we will meet again when our missions are done and we will not die until then." I said holding up my left hand in between us.

"it's a promise and I swear I will do anything to keep it." Zev said and took my left hand in his right. He stood and looked around then walked to the side of my bed hidden from view when the door opens and sat leaning on the wall. My eyebrows lifted up and I smiled talking my blanket and sat next to him taking his hand I covered us with the blanket and layed my head on his shoulder making him smile.

"It's a promise that I will hold until it is fulfilled as well." I whispered as I drifted off. I felt Zevran shift beside me sitting so my head was resting on his shoulder better and so our hands where on his lap then I soon heard his breathing slow to the rhythmic sleep pattern.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Chapter 4**

_(18 years later)_

* * *

"Zevran! Watch out!" I screamed trying to warn him of the danger behind him. I flung out my hand tossing my sword only for it to go though the attacker unfazed. I started to run as I saw Zevran turn and then get impaled by the attacker's blade.

"Zev no!" I scream as I reach his body and his attacker turns and flees. I drop to my knees and pick his head up and place it on my lap. His eyes look at me and slowly begin to cloud over with death he lifts his hand that's coated in his own blood and touches my cheek. My eyes water and I hold his hand in place with my own as he tries to speak.

"My…little….. Tigress…. I failed…. You." Zevran murmurs then he gasps for breath and his hand drops from my face as he takes his last breath.

"NO ZEVRAN!" I scream as I sit up and place a hand over my chest then stand and brush off my armor as I walk out of my tent and to the small lake at our groups camp. Lowly I sit on the dock and let my feet hang just over the water as I look into it.

"What dream again huh?" A voice says making me snap my head around to see Alistair walking over to me with one of my swords in his hand. Sighing I took my sword marked on the handle with the Crow's in sigma from him and put it in it's sheath on my back with the other one.

"Yes it was, though this time more clear and it seamed so real I really thought it really happened." I said my voice wavering showing the pain it inflicted. Alistair soon sat beside me and placed his hand on my leg.

"You never know Tora and I hate to say this but for you to have these dreams almost every night is not normal maybe something-" Alistair begin but I cut him off by pushing his hand off my leg and rolled over pinning him to the dock one of my swords at his throat as tears rolled off my face and onto his.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! It's not true he promised me!" I growled as I removed the sword and sheathed it as I stood and glared down at him. "Unlike you Zev keeps promises he makes." I say as I walk away and wake up our group.

"Stan, Wynne, and Alistair with me." I say as I walk out of camp leaving the rest to prepare for the last leg of out trip. As we walked I soon heard screams and a elfin women came running towards us.

"Please help my wagon is being attacked!" the women yelled I sighed looked at the others then nodded as I begin to follow the others until Alistair grabbed my arm forcing me to turn and face him.

"Are you sure about this? It could be a trap." Alistair said earning a hard glare from me as I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"What does it matter?! It's not we cant protect ourselves." I say then walk to where the girl came from only to see a lot of people all around us and in front was the girl and Zevran of all people. _~Wait if Zev's here that means these people are all crows~_ I thought then just as I was about to say something the rock behind us fell blocking our exit.

"The Antivan Crows send their regards." Zevran said his voice hollow and cold as he took his daggers in hand and started towards us.

"I got their leader, Stan you get the left side, Wynne provide healing aid and Alistair you get the right side now move!" I ordered as I draw my swords just in time to block Zevran's daggers as they swept in a wide arch in front of me. I used his weight against him as I rolled to the side making him take some steps forward and then I turned around and hit his back with my swords blade leaving a shallow cut there. He turned fast and caught me in my arm with his daggers blades making me wince and fall to my knees dropping my swords at my sides.

As he moved in for the finishing blow I looked up and grinned when my tears made him pause long enough for me to pick up one of my swords unnoticed. I then kicked myself forward knocking him to the ground with me straddling him my sword right below his chin. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Alistair and Stan had killed all his comrades and where now walking to my side. Slowly I stood and kicked his daggers out of arm reach and lifted my sword and sheathed it just as Wynne handed me my other one.

I looked around my group none of them seemed to be hurt and I smiled then turned to face Zevran as he slowly rose to a sitting position and placed his hands on his knees. "Well you did not kill me why?" He asked.

"We need some answers" I say as I look down at him and noticed his scar right below his left ear.

"Ah so I am to be interrogated so be it. My names-" Zevran began but I cut him off by getting down on my knees before him as I cry.

"I know who you are Zevran do you not remember me?" I ask my voice shaking as I pulled back my long black hair showing him my right ear and the scar.

"It can't be Tora? They said you where dead. They showed me a report of your death! How is this possible?" Zevran said his eyes showing his shock.

"Wait this is him? This is the guy?!" Alistair said clearly angry about what just happened. I turned to him and growled making him back off with his hands up.

"Drop it now Alistair!" I say raising my voice then turning to face Zev. "Does it shock you that much I broke their rules Zev. I was able to do the job but before I could get back to Antiva the gray wardens recruited me and well here we are now." I said as I hugged him then stood and helped him up. "We need to know who hired you." I added as I felt the rest of the group staring at us.

"It was Logan who hired me to kill you all and might I say I am happy I failed?" Zevran said as he looked over the group then walked and placed a hand on my shoulder making the others tense up.

"Zev will you join us? We could use your skills and well we can take care of our own business as well when the blights over." I say casting a glance at him.

"Wait you want him to join us? Are you crazy he just tried to kill us!" Alistair yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes I do, and I am not crazy he was a Crow if you don't do what they say well lets say their punishment is worse then death." I say then look at the others. "what do you think?" I asked looking at Wynne and Stan.

"He seems useful let him come." Stan said as he looked Zevran over.

"I agree let him come he need more help anyways I mean the land's meet is tomorrow." Wynne said casting a friendly smile at both Zev and I.

"Very well it's settled come with us Zev." I say smiling as I take his arm and tug him along back to camp. Once in camp I introduced him to everyone else then went to help him put up his tent until Alistair walked over and grabbed me then drug me away to the lake.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author note~ Hey everyone sorry for the late update my world has been crazy i am working and have school now(my last year of high school) and finals are coming up so i have not had alot of time for work on my fanfics. I will try to update at lest once a mouth now well comment what you think please i work hard on this chapter_

* * *

Once we where at the lake I growled and pulled my arm from his grip and spun to face him frowning my eyes narrowed. "What the hell Alistair? What's your problem now?" I said angrily. He glared at me and grabbed my arm again and pushed me against a tree.

"What's my problem? What's my problem! Its you that's my problem! Your so dumb its frustrating. First you let that witch Morrigan join us and now you let the assassin join. Your not in your right mind! You need to let someone else lead!" Alistair says his voice raising until the whole camp could hear him.

I growl and slap him across the face and then grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him wince in pain as I put his arm behind his back and push him face first against the tree. "Oh I am the dumb one am I? At lest I keep promises and don't hide something as important as being the last of the Therin line from someone who is your friend!" I snarled in his ear.

"You know that was different! I did that to protect you from danger." Alistair said his voice sad. I growled and grabbed his hair forcing him to turn and look at me face to face. "How in the name of the maker was it different Alistair? I was with you at that time I told you everything about me but you kept the most important thing about your self a secret and lied to me! And you damn well know I can protect myself I don't need your weak ass protecting me!' I say glaring at him making him hang his head. "I hope I made my point to you." I say then turn on my heel and head back to Zevran as he walks out of his tent.

I smile and wipe my face then run over to him and jump giving him a flying hug knocking both of us into his tent. "Tora you have not changed that much have you?" He chuckled looking up at me in the dimly light tent. I laugh and roll off of him so that I was laying looking at him. "Not really though my skills have improved as has my tolerance for maker forsaken fools." I say with a sigh. "oh? Is that so I guess your mission these past years has changed you some then. Care to tell me about it?" Zev said taking my hand after turning to look at me.

I nod sadly "Yes I guess I may as well. My mission was to spy on the Dalish and once giving the chance to kill their Keeper, before this could happen though the Keeper took me under her wing saying I reminded her of her dead sister and she then showed me the way of the bow and their clan. I did not want to leave then that happened I was poisoned by the Darkspawn taint and then here we are now." I sigh. "I see sad as it is it might be best that it happened that way." Zev said making me sit up quick and look at him confused.

"The crows have changed Tora, the old leader died and now Samuel and Aurora lead them. They have gone crazy with power and train us to the bone every day. When I finished my mission I returned to them only to be given a loaf of bread and shoved in a cage until now when I took this mission. Tora there is no way they would of took you back after such a long time gone. They would of killed you right there." Zev said.


	7. Chapter 6

"Well that's in the past lets just leave it there shall we? It will be a busy day tomorrow so lets rest now." I said as I curl up next to him and put my head in his chest.

"Oh? So I take it you wish to stay here in my tent?" Zevran said his voice teasing as he looked down at me.

"Yeah why do you wish me away? Or are you scared the others will talk?" I said as I met his eyes and he laughed a real laugh that I had not heard in a long time.

"Oh miss tiger I don't think that our groups gossip will bug me as much as you. But to answer your first question I don't." He said as he stroked my hair. About five minutes later the camp was quite signaling that everyone was asleep smiling a closed my eyes and soon followed them.

"Where am I?" a unfamiliar female voice said outside followed by the sound of bushes being moved. I felt Zevran move beneath my head and sat up sleepily rubbing my eyes as I did so.

"What's wrong Zev?" I asked in a low whisper looking around and seeing a shadow of a tall women on the side of the tent it looked like this women was around 5 foot 7. I snapped my head around as Zevran placed his hand tightly on my shoulder.

"We got an intruder shall we deal with her crow style?" He asked his gold eyes sparkling with mischief. Slowly I stood and walked to the tent door.

"My camp, my group, any who wonder in my pray. You stay unless I call." I growled lowly as I looked at him with narrowed eyes I laughed when he nodded and held his hands up. Smiling I walk out of the tent and towards the women.

"Oh great an elf and by the looks a Dalish. Can you tell me where I am?" The women asked as she pushed her long black hair that had red stripes behind her ear and rested her hand on her swords hilt. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the Gray Warden griffon on her shield and put my hands on my own swords hilts.

"First tell me who you are and how you came to process a Grey Warden shield." I said my voice friendly yet firm with order. The women looked at then ground as if thinking then back up at me her eyes hard and narrowed showing me a challenging look.

"I am one big whoop" She said her voice hard then added "Names Cynder by the way you must be the Antivan warden who saved the tower and who aims to kill Loghain your names Tora right?" Cynder asked as she looked around and then raised an eyebrow looking behind me.

Sighing I turned to see Zevran and Alistair glaring at each other and I gave a loud cough making them look over to me then with a wave of my hand they walked to us.

"Cynder meet Alistair, Alistair meet Cynder." I say indicating with my hand between the two then I loop my arm in Zevran's and peck his check then add with a grin "This is Zevran the ex-Antivan Crow."

"I see, well to the point now! I want to join you to kill Loghain and that Maker forsaken Rendon Howe" Cynder said with a scowl that could of made Morrigan look like an angel. I put a hand to my chin and looked at the others and taking in the size of the camp then smiled.

"Very well I shall let you fellow warden but cross swords with anyone out side training and that could change." I say with a laugh as I point her to a space for her tent. After seeing her tent was up and that she was settled in I looked at the sky and sat in front of the fire and stared at the stars.

The next day soon came as I kept watch sighing when the sun was in the center of the sky I stood. Looking around I walked to my tent got my pack and then walked out and stood in the center of the camp.

"Get up! We got a lot to do or do you want to get eaten by Darkspawn?" I asked as I saw everyone exit their tents and head toward me after they tore down their tents and packed them up.

"Zevran, Alistair, and Cynder your with me. Everyone else please follow us we are headed to the landsmeet you all know where that is right?" I ask as I pass out the maps marked with our location and then where the landsmeet was. "Ok let's head out everyone."


End file.
